Could it be More?
by Purplepurple99
Summary: Trunks has come back from a 3-year training trip in outer Space. Pan and Trunks are excited to see each other again. Things had changed while he was away. Pan had grown from a young girl into a young woman. Trunks now feels attracted to her. Pan feels the same, but it too afraid to admit it. Will their friendship evolve, or will their age gap get in the way? PLEASE R&R! I BEGZ!
1. Chapter 1: Catching Up

Pan: 16

**Marron: 19**

**Bra: 17**

**Trunks: 23**

**Goten: 20**

**Uub: 22**

Pan awoke from her slumber by a knock at her bedroom door. "Pan? Are you awake?" she heard her mother's muffled voice sound. "Well, I am now!" she said, throwing a pillow at the door. She just wanted to sleep in. It was the weekend and she dreaded school. "There is a phone call for you, but I don't know who it is." Videl said, opening the door slightly as she did so. "Tell them I'll call them back later." She said, grabbing her covers and pulling them over her head. "Pan, I know it's the weekend, but you need to wake up now. It's 12:00!" Her mother continued to nag. She made her way to the side of her feisty daughter's bed and yanked the covers away, leaving a curled up Pan without protection from the sunlight that shone through her window. "MOOOoooOOm!" Pan yelled as she curled up tighter, straining to keep herself from shivering. "Up, now!" Videl yelled as she threw some of Pan's clothing off the floor into her hamper. "And try to keep your sleeping place neater than this!" she said, walking out of the room. Pan groaned. All she wanted was a nice day of nothing but sleeping in and large meals. But now she had to get out of bed. It was a nightmare.

She groaned again as she made her way sitting up groggily. She was definitely NOT a morning person. She stood weakly and made her way to her closet. It almost engulfed her due to all of the clothing packed inside. She found some navy blue Yoga shorts and a green tank that slightly showed her mid-drift. She didn't really care. Now that she was sixteen, she had slowly evolved from her former tomboy self into more of a girly girl. She made her way over to her dresser, and snatched her orange bandanna before using it to pull her hair into a ponytail. She sighed softly, and made her way downstairs. "Uh oh, the ogre has returned!" she heard a voice say as she was on the last step. She rubbed her blurry eyes and glanced up to find her Uncle Goten sitting at the dinning table. "Uh oh, the _Gorilla_ has returned!" she countered. "Heh, alright. You got me that time!" he said, putting his hands up in surrender. She smirked sofly as she made her way over to him, giving him a small hug in his sitting position. "Have a nice rest?" he asked her, noticing she hadn't even bothered brushing her hair. "I guess…." She muttered, not really caring that he was referring to her appearance.

She made her way over to the house phone on the kitchen counter, and pressed the down arrow to see who had called for her. The caller ID had said, "BRIEFS, TRUNKS" she gasped to herself. Trunks was back? He was finally BACK after all those years?! She couldn't believe it. He had returned from his long training trip in space, and he had called asking for her. She flashed backed to when she was thirteen. _"What?! You are leaving already?" asked a confused and naïve Pan. "Yes. I have to go, Pan. You wouldn't understand. With your grandfather and my father gone, there won't be anyone else to protect the planet if new enemies come and attack. I don't want to leave either. It just has to be done." He said, looking in her misty char-coal eyes. "B-but, but…" she finished, not being able to say anything more. A tear was knocking at the door, as it became clear she was holding back from crying. Her best friend was going to leave her. Everyone to be exact. Trunks pulled her into a tight hug, Her cries were muffled by his shirt, which she had buried her face into. He pulled away from her, and wiped a tear from her face with his thumb. He smiled at her, trying to make her feel better. It just made it worse. Trunks was leaving, and no one could stop him._

She set down the phone quickly and made her way upstairs, almost flying. She found her hairbrush on her dresser and ran it through her dark raven locks. She found a pair of black Converse, and slipped them on as fast as she could. She had to go and visit him. He was back! She had missed him so much. For three years, she had thought of when he may return, and now he had. She flew down the stairs, and ran out the door. She hadn't bothered telling her mother where she was going before she took to the sky in flight. In a few minutes she had arrived at Capsule Corp. She landed softly on the ground, and jogged up to the door of the dome shaped building. She knocked three times and waited. The door opened slowly, revealing a lavender haired demi-saiyan with a surprised look on his face. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeaking with joy. He was there in the flesh! She was actually hugging him! He looked shocked, and patted her back friendly.

"Pan? Is that you?!" he asked as she let go of him. "Yeah! It's me!" she said happily jumping up and down. "Once I found out who had called me, I had to come and see for myself!" she said, jumping up and hugging him once more, slightly getting carried away. He wrapped his arms around her upper back, looking and realizing how much she had grown up. She was a young woman. 'An attractive one to be exact. Maybe I could- No. No Trunks. She is too young. Not only that, it could ruin my friendship with her. She does have nice curves though.' He thought, pushing the attraction he had for her to the back of his mind. He pulled away, inviting her inside. "You made it back! I'm so happy to see you!" she said, making her way into Capsule Corp. "Mhm. I'm lucky I wasn't harmed. I almost went into a black hole." He said, sitting on the couch in the living room. She followed him and sat down beside him, looking longingly in his icy blue orbs. He blushed, noticing she was staring at him.

She shook her head and blushed as well, finally noticing what she was doing. "Sorry. It's just, I haven't seen that face in a long time." She said, pulling some of her long hair out of her face. "I missed you so much Pan." He said, embracing her in a tighter hug. She hugged him back, and closed her eyes tightly. She remembered how he smelled when she embraced him before he left. He smelled the exact same. Mint mixed in with his cologne, which he wore for as long as she could remember. 'I missed him so much.' Thought Pan. She felt their hug breaking, and her heart fell a little. She liked feeling secure in his muscular arms. "So, what did you do while you were out there?" she said, looking at the ceiling as if it were the endless location known as space. "Well, mostly training. Nothing much else." He said, turning the T.V. on. "Oh…" she said, looking at the screen.

"Do you want to spar later? I mean… as long as I won't be delaying anything…" she said, looking at her hands, then at him. "Uh, Sure. When should we start?" he asked, glancing in her direction. "How about tomorrow morning at around ten?" she asked. "Okay. I think I'm free. I mean, I DID just come back from outer space, so I think I deserve a break from work." He said, smirking as he watched his favorite martial arts show. "Alright." She nodded, returning her gaze to the changing monitor. About half an hour passed, and Pan had become tired of the pathetic earthlings fighting each other. She stood and said, "I think I'll go. It was nice seeing you after so long." She said, making her way to the door. "Wait-" Trunks said, jumping up and grabbing her wrist before she could get out. She turned to look at him, wondering what was the matter. She didn't say anything to him. Only looked into his deep icy pools. Trunks wanted to pull her closer, but he knew it wasn't a good idea. He blushed and said, "Uh-I-uh… I'll see you tomorrow." He said, letting go of her. "O-okay." She said, turning around and walking outside. She closed the door behind her, and took to the sky. She rubbed her wrist where Trunks had grabbed her, remembering the feeling it sent her. She became flushed and focused on getting home.


	2. Chapter 2: More than Intended

_**I want to thank**__**loveSetoxSerenity4ever**__** for reviewing and faving my first chapter! I really appreciate it! ^.^ Reviews and Favs definitely give me support for making more chapters. Cause if viewers don't like it, then why bother taking precious time? XD anyways, here is the second chapter!**_

**Purplepurple99: -Le pokes Trunks' bare chest- "Hrm, feels harder than I thought it would…"**

**Trunks: "Huh?! What the? GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" –pulls up blanket to hide bare chest-**

**Purplepurple99: -Covers flushed face with hands- "No one is here…"**

**Trunks: -Sweatdrops- "You're right there in front of me you weirdo…."**

**Purplepurple99: -removed hands, her blue eyes wide. Looks for the window- "Gotta go!"- falls down one story high out bedroom window with a thud-**

**Trunks: "Ugh, girls these days…"-cuddles under covers still feeling disturbed-**

Chapter Two: More than Intended

Trunks woke up with a jolt. Beads of sweat left behind a wet trail on his face. He ran his hands through his lavender strands. "Just a dream. Only a dream." He whispered to himself. He got out of bed, wiping his face off using the back of his hand. He had been having nightmares since his trip from Space. He didn't know what they meant, or if they were _supposed _to mean anything. All he knew, is he never wanted to sleep again. He changed into his every-day clothing. Just a black sleeveless top and some camouflage hiking pants. He slipped on his mustard yellow combat boots, and made his way to breakfast. He sighed.

The way his mother cooked could never be as good as Chichi's meals. He would just have to deal with the fact that his mother was better and building machines than building a _sandwich_. "Morning…" he said as he walked past his father. "Hmpf…" he replied. Trunks acknowledged the fact that he even responded. That was just the way Vegeta was. "Morning…" he said once more, only to his mother this time. "Morning dear. Nice sleep?" she said, carrying his plate to the table. "Uh, yeah. Fine." He lied. He didn't want his father to know about his nightmare. He would make fun of him for weeks. (Poor Trunks! XD)

Pan was watching T.V. at 8:34 AM. She hadn't noticed the time, so she looked at her water-proof watch. "Ugh, another hour and a half!" she said, her patience thinning. She really was looking forward to spending time with Trunks. She would have liked to spend time with him doing _other_ things, but that would _never _happen in her world. So, she used what she had. Sparring. It was the only way they had ever spent time together. An hour had past, and she decided to stop by Capsule Corp anyways. They could hang out for a while until 10:00. It didn't have to be exactly then for them to see each other, did it? She didn't think so. She slipped on her black combat boots, (which were brand new) and pulled her long raven hair back in a ponytail with her Bandanna. She slid on her fingerless gloves, and proceeded out the door.

Trunks was about to take another sip of his orange juice, when he heard a knocking sound at the door. He sweat dropped in the irony. Slowly, he made his way to the door, before opening it. He almost blushed at the sight before him. Pan was wearing a tight-fitted Navy green tank that showed her mid-drift, and some slightly baggy tan jeans tucked inside her brand new midnight black combat boots. To him, she looked stunning. She smirked, realizing she had gotten the affect she was hoping for. 'Hmm, so maybe he _does_ like me the same way…' she thought to herself hopefully. She let herself inside, giving him her inherited Son-Grin. "Sup, _boxer boy_?" she asked, patting him on the back as she walked past him.

"Uh-I-uh was just-eating some break-fast…" he said, shaking his head to snap back into reality. "Oh, hey there Bulma." She said, sitting down where Trunks was eating before, snatching an un eaten biscuit off his plate. "HEY!" he said, rushing to grab it out of her hand before it made contact with her mouth. She stuffed it in quickly, smiling at him with squirrel cheeks. He looked annoyed, but inside, he was smiling back at her. This was the Pan he had missed so much.

"Uh, sowry, wus dat _yurs_?" she said, through a muffled mouth. He sat down at the table beside her, setting his elbow on the table, and his head in his hand. "Yeah, it kinda was." He said, smirking at her fondly. She blushed, the undigested biscuit still in her cheeks. She swallowed it quickly, wiping any crumbs off her mouth that might have come from the crumbly treat. "Oh, hi Pan. Would you like any breakfast? Or have you already eaten?" asked Bulma, putting the empty plates in the dishwasher. "Nah, I already ate. I just like to annoy Captain Underpants over here." She said, smiling with her Son-Smile once more as she pointed a finger in Trunks' direction.

"You're lucky only _you_ can get away with calling me that!" he said, putting his face into his hands. "Aw, don't be like that. I won't call you that anymore then. Well, I'll _try_ not to at least." Said Pan. "Whatever. Aren't we supposed to spar?" he asked, trying to change the subject. "Uh, yeah! That's what I came over for, right?" she asked, smiling friendly at him. He blushed, and nodded. _Of course Trunks. She wouldn't want to come over for anything else. Why would she? _He asked himself. "C'mon then." He said, leading the way to the gravity room.

They stepped inside, and trunks set it to 500 times Earth's gravity. He stepped away from the control panel, and turned around to face her. She looked unfazed. "What did you fidget with?" she asked, scratching the side of her face with her index finger. "YOU CAN"T FEEL THAT?!" he asked, sweatdropping. "EVEN _I_ CAN FEEL THAT!" "Sorry, geeze! What did you set it to?" she asked, putting her hands up in defense. "Five-Hundred." He said, feeling confused. "Only five? How about ten?" she asked, walking over to re set the gravity. "ONE THOUSAND TIMES?! ARE YOU INSANE?" he asked, yelling at her while waving his hands in the air.

"No, I'm not insane. You're telling me you haven't gone over five hundred times gravity? What a wuss." She said, pressing the start button, to change the strength of the gravity. Trunks immediately collapsed, and began to moan. He could feel the gravity pulling on his muscles. She walked over to him with pity. "When was the last time you were in the gravity room?" she asked the moaning demi-saiyan who was still on the ground. "I-I d-don't kno-ow!" he stuttered. Trying to regain his composure. He utterly failed. She held out her hand to the purple haired man in pain, and he graciously accepted it. He had no idea how she hadn't even flinched when she changed the gravity to 1000.

She helped to pull him up, the gravity making him even heavier than he was before. He lost his balance, and almost knocked her over. He found sturdy footing, and caught her before she could tip over. Her arms were tightly secured around his muscular neck. His hands were firmly planted around her waist, keeping her steady. She looked into his Icy blue orbs, and almost lost herself inside them. No wonder so many girls were after his hide. He was completely gorgeous! She blushed, and his face became flushed as well. His eyes were closed as he began to lean down slowly.

She followed suit, beginning to make the space between them fade. Finally, he felt his lips meet hers. They were so soft. Just like he figured they would be. He suddenly broke their kiss, and pushed himself away. Pan looked at him, slightly confused. He wanted it too, right? He just showed her that didn't he? "I-I need to do some paper-work. Y-you should p-probably leave…" he said quietly, making his way to the entrance of the gravity room. "Trunks, w-wait plea-" he cut her off. "J-just go. GO…" he said, with a little more force.

She saw her vision blurring. She knew she was about to cry. She tried to prevent the tears from falling by shutting her eyes. She didn't want to feel vulnerable around him. She failed miserably. They flowed freely down her cheeks. He opened the door for her, and she ran out. One of her tears hit his boot. He looked down at it, as it ran down the yellow leather. He felt his chest hurt. Was this what a broken heart felt like? He didn't want to know.


End file.
